Voyage à Okinawa
by Green Hoshi
Summary: Voyage à Okinawa: Un Nagisa inquiet et amoureux, un karma comme d'habitude et amoureux aussi ( quand même ) et un koro-sensei pervers... Enfaites il est comme d'habitude aussi XD


**Résumé : Le voyage scolaire de la classe E à Okinawa toucha à sa fin : ils rentrent demain.**

 **Pour info, ça se passe à la fin de la saison 1, après le combat contre Takaoka, j'ai un peu modifié après ce passage, imaginez juste que le voyage comporte une journée de plus. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^.**

/ ! \ LEMON âme sensible s'abstenir !

Nagisa s'éloigna de la plage. Pourquoi il s'éloigne des autres qui nagent, jouent et draguent, vous me demandez ? Bah, il préfère faire autres chose… De bien plus intéressent à ses yeux.

 _« Nagisa!_

L'interpellé se retourna vers son amie, Kayano.

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Où tu vas ?_

 _\- Reste avec nous tous !_ Renchéri Hinano Kurahashi.

 _\- Non merci les filles, je… euh vais me promener. »_

Il s'éclipsa discrètement et rapidement dans la forêt. Il a juste eu le temps d'entendre Isogai demander :

 _« Quelqu'un a vu Karma ? »_

L'adolescent a de la chance que les autres le croient. Il va se promener, bien sûr mais, il va surtout chercher le beau jeune homme aux cheveux carmin. Il était le premier à avoir remarqué son absence. Il s'inquiéta pour lui.

« _Mais c'est normal de s'inquiété pour ces amis, Non ?_ Tenta de se rassurer Nagisa. _Oui c'est normal… Mais s'angoisser autant…_

 _Pendant mon duel contre Takaoka Karma semblait aussi anxieux, enfin comme tout le monde enfaites, Faut que j'arrête de me faire des idées il m'aimera jamais autant que je l'aime moi. »_

Il se retrouva sur une plage sauvage, sans touristes. Le bleuté continua ses recherches. Il trouva une petite grotte, pas très grande mais s'y aventura quand même. Un homme allongé sur le côté gisait sur le sol.

 _« Monsieur ! Vous m'entendez ?_ L'inconnu était secoué par un Nagisa paniqué. _Attends… C'est toi Karma ?!_

 _-Bah oui banane ! Tu ne pouvais pas me laisser roupiller tranquille ?!_ S'emporta légèrement ce dernier.

 _-J'ai crut que t'avait fait un malaise !_ répliqua le plus jeune. »

Le rouquin éclata de rire :

 _« Franchement, mon petit bleuté peux être très attendrissant quand il veut !_ Songea Karma.

 _\- Pourquoi tu ris ?_ Se vexa le plus petit, rougissant légèrement.

 _\- Pour rien, pour rien._

 _\- T'as pas le droit de rire ! Tu m'as fait peur! Je te cherchais en plus !_

Le roux esquissa un sourire carnassier.

 _\- Tu me … cherchais ? Eh bien, tu m'as trouvé… »_

Il avança vers Nagisa qui recula juste au moment où le dos de ce dernier rencontre la surface dur du mur. L'apprenti assassin avala sa salive, vraiment intimidé par son ami.

 _« Décale-toi… Karma… S'il te plaît._

 _\- Pourquoi ? »_

Il enlaça son cadet avec énormément de tendresse, en embrassant le cou et la nuque de Nagisa qui lui répondit avec un gémissement. Le roux saisissait le menton du bleu pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était chaste mais sincère, le rouquin se retira.

 _« Pour… Pourquoi ?_ Articula l'androgyne.

 _\- Tu m'aimes, je t'aime, rien de plus simple._

 _\- Oh… tu as deviné…_

 _\- Oui, mais si tu savais à quel point ça me rend heureux. »_

Nagisa se sentit rougir de plus en plus. Un, deux baisers un peu plus osés suivirent. La veste de Nagisa tomba au sol.

 _\- Euh… Pourquoi tu me déshabille ?_ Interrogea le plus jeune.

 _\- Réfléchis un peu, mon chéri._ » Chuchota Karma à son oreille.

« _Chéri_ » s'empourpra violemment en assimilant tout les mots. Il embrassa son nouveau petit-ami avec une timidité colossale, qu'il prit comme son accord. Les t-shirts volèrent avant de tomber au sol. Sans s'en soucier, Karma passa sa langue sur torse frêle de son ange. Ce dernier caressa chaque parcelle de peau en soupirant de plaisir discrètement. Jusqu'aux boutons de chair, où Nagisa cria presque sous la surprise. Une bouffé de chaleur gagna le bleu qui gémissait face à la torture incessante du rouquin. Avec beaucoup de lenteur le roux essaya de dégrafer le pantalon de son amant. Nagisa attrapa les mains de Karma avant qu'elles finissaient leur tâche. Le rouge le questionna du regard.

 _« Je… Tiens à te faire… Découvrir… Les mêmes… Sensations…_ Répondit le plus jeune, essoufflé. »

Le plus grand sourit à cette attention. Nagisa lui offrit un baiser langoureux, nettement moins timide qu'au début, ce qui fit rougir le jeune homme aux cheveux carmin autant que ces cheveux. Le bleuté n'arrangea rien quand il entreprit de lui faire des suçons jusqu'à sa ceinture qu'il défit vite. Il descendit les autres vêtements rapidement. Il prit la verge directement dans la bouche en faisant des va-et-vient totalement irréguliers. Son ex-ami mêlant la main dans les cheveux de son bienfaiteur en défaisant ses couettes pour lui donner un rythme correct. Une fois cela finit Karma fis la même chose à son petit ami se qui eu le mérite d'exciter le plus grand. Ce dernier pénétra un doigt lécher au préalable, suivi d'un deuxième et un troisième. L'autre s'en voulut immédiatement l'embrassant tendrement.

 _« Je t'aime je suis désolé, mon amour…_

 _Ca va… Je t'aime. »_

La douleur d'autrefois fut remplacée par un plaisir indéfinissable. La dernière étape arriva :

 _« Tu es sûr de vouloir continuer, mon ange ?_ S'inquiéta le roux.

 _\- Oui, je t'aime et je te désire tellement… »_

Le rouquin l'embrassa une dernière fois pour prouver son amour sans faille, il goûta aux lèvres sucrées qui le faisait frémir de plaisir, le manque d'air arrêta ce moment de compassion. Il pénétra le plus lentement et doucement possible, il masturba lentement Nagisa pour pas qu'il souffre trop. Des petit larmes de douleur coula sur les joues rougit de l'innocent bleuté, mais celui-ci supportais la douleur car il était absorbé par le plaisir. La fusion amoureuse enfin finit. Ils se rhabillèrent et sortirent de la grotte.

 _« Les autres doivent se demander où ont est,_ s'inquiéta Nagisa.

 _Attends une seconde, chéri._

 _Oui, Karma ?_ »

Karma enroula ses bras autour des hanches du plus jeunes pour goûter encore une fois les lèvres de son bien aimé, tant apprécié. Le bleuté s'empourpra de gêne et entoura ses bras sur la nuque de son petit ami. Ce n'est pas le manque d'air qui stoppa ce tendre baiser, mais le rire de Koro-sensei et un flash d'appareil photo, suivi d'un courant d'air à Mach 20.

« Satané Poulpe, souri Karma ».

Ils rentrèrent les autres leur demandèrent des explications.

 _« On se promenait et on s'est croisés,_ mentit Karma.

 _Et on n'a pas vu le temps passé,_ rajouta Nagisa »

Le poulpe arriva à une vitesse presque plus impressionnante pour la classe de 3-E, (notons que Mme Pouffe a bien gueulé à ce moment précis car la créature jaune l'a décoiffé.), il était rose et agita une photo devant le nouveau couple puis la rangea rapidement. Rouge de gêne, les deux amoureux tentèrent de récupérer la photo de leur baiser et de le poignarder. Le reste de la classe poursuivi aussi le prof avec un couteau pour voir le contenu de la photo.


End file.
